


Those Three Words

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: There comes a time in every relationship where, whether they like it or not, those three words need to be said. In Flint's case, he's doing everything he can to not to not hear them.Takes place during S3.





	

Silver felt those words gnawing at the back of his mind for quite some time now. Those three words that men typically weren't permitted to say. Words so loaded with meaning and emotion, so gentle and uncharacteristic of hardened men, that most associated them with some young, pitifully smitten maiden. The words he was anxious to say and Flint was too terrified to hear.

_I love you._

Silver had tried to utter those words on multiple occasions. However, despite his best efforts, Flint always made sure that he fell short. Whether it was by silencing him with a kiss or with a particularly deep thrust of his cock, he always found a way to make those words die on Silver's tongue. Yet he kept trying. He was just as stubborn as his Captain, if not more-so according to Billy.

The next time he tried to speak his mind came many weeks later. This war had kept them so preoccupied with raids and affairs among the ship, they had hardly had any time to squander for themselves. But now here they were in the Captain's cabin. Candlelight lit the room in a dim orange glow as Silver sat atop the desk, his shirt ripped open and sloping down his arms. Flint stood in front of him, the man's eyes closed as he took in ragged breaths. The man swallowed the lump in his throat as he pulled his softening length from his quartermaster. Silver's good leg was still hooked at Flint's side, his fingers curled against the fabric of his opened shirt. Both their clothes were mussed from their coupling. Silver's hair was a mess, Flint's tunic ruined by the mess of white splattered on his stomach.

A tongue flicked out as Silver wet his bottom lip. It was red and raw from his biting in an attempt to keep himself silent. While Flint had little to no difficulty in staying discreet during their fucking, Silver's shouts and ragged moans would likely wake the entire ship if he were left to his own devices. As Silver finally caught his breath he titled his head upwards to capture Flint's lips in a gentle kiss. "James," he started, blue eyes opening to peer up at him. "I--"

Flint's hand moved swiftly to cover his mouth before he could speak another word. The look on the Captain's face alone was enough to make him fall silent. The fear that flashed in those green eyes. But there was something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Don't," Flint asked. His voice sounded tired, lacking any of the authority and strength it normally harbored. "Please." He was almost begging now.

Silver measured his next words as that rough hand uncovered his mouth. "Why..?" he eventually asked, his eyes searching Flint's face for an answer.

"You know why."

The quartermaster sighed and gave a slight shake of his head. Of course he knew why. Thomas Hamilton. To his knowledge, he was the only other man he had truly loved, and who had loved him in return. And he knew, perhaps better than anyone, how that relationship had completely and utterly destroyed him. A part of him understood Flint's apprehension. Truly. But even so, he longed to help the man face that fear and move past it. However, by now he knew when a battle was lost. And so he would bide his time before trying again. And again, if necessary.

Several months later this accursed war with England and their "civilization" came to a point. For the first time in too long Flint was felled by enemy fire. A gunshot to the chest. Not fatal, according to Doctor Howell. He believed his words were something along the lines of: "Even if it were a bullet to the head, that man is far too stubborn to die." As the man had seen his fair share of injuries, not including his own leg, he gladly took his word for it.

It was just past eight bells when Silver hobbled into the Captain's quarters. He didn't knock. He usually didn't; not anymore. But this time in particular it was more due to the bowl of stew he held in his free, non crutch-bearing hand. Flint was awake and sitting up in bed, a leather bound book held open on his crooked knee. Green eyes glanced up as he entered before focusing on the steaming bowl in his hand.

"Not hungry," the man said simply as his eyes returned to his text.

Silver sighed. "Yes, well, I wasn't much hungry after they sawed my leg off. But you made me eat, and," he huffed, sitting down beside Flint to shove the bowl into his hands, "Payback is a pesky fucker."

Flint aimed a pointed glare in his direction. But as that sigh left his lips he knew he had won. The man raised the spoon to his lips and took a slow bite. "Good," he murmured, the look on his face something akin to surprise.

"I made it."

Flint nearly choked. "You?" he asked, his features turning into a deep frown. Apparently the man was remembering the spliced pig he had, well... tried to cook.

"I know how to cook," Silver argued.

Flint scoffed. " _Now_." Despite his words and apparent disbelief he took another bite.

Silver's hands were clasped between his knees as he watched the man eat. After several moment he sighed and lowered his gaze. "James," he began softly. "I know you don't want to hear it. But--"

Again Flint's touch silenced him. However, this time it was the pad of his thumb as it stroked his lower lip. Silver glanced up curiously. This time Flint's eyes held no fear, no apprehension. "You don't need to say it," he murmured gently. His voice was barely a whisper as those fingers moved to stroke his cheek, the calluses rough even against his own stubble. "I do, too."

A smile broke out across Silver's face. He couldn't help the words that came out next. "You love me?" he asked, his tone incredulous.

Flint rolled his eyes. _"Jesus Christ_ , do you _ever_ know when to shut the fuck up?"

Silver's smile only widened. He leaned forward to dip his finger into the stew before sucking it into his mouth for a taste. "I love you, too."


End file.
